


caramel macchiato

by hyuckie (ardenchoe)



Series: puppy love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Barista Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Crushes, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/hyuckie
Summary: yukhei feels a giggle bubbling up in his throat and he doesn’t stop himself. mark really is cute. an idiot. but cute.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: puppy love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576816
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist!!!](https://open.spotify.com/user/malaika.mayele/playlist/7dJF6f22zFej8RuqgU3MNU?si=GG2HnXVwTP6mJOpatgN8Iw)

“what can i get for- oh.” yukhei’s already big eyes grow impossibly large and mark’s ears have probably turned a crimson red already. he takes a deep breath. “um. hi?”

yukhei looks around the coffee shop – he spots two of mark’s friends, jeno from yukhei’s basketball team and some junior that’s way too tall to be a junior (past yukhei relates to that). he looks back at mark.

“hello.”

it’s awkward, very much so. mark tries a smile. it feels and looks painful. yukhei sighs, deciding it’s best to just get this over with. “well, what can i get you?” he says, already reaching for a cup and a pen. he sees kunhang sloppily rummaging with the ice cream machine, quickly throwing a glance at the scene and mouthing what looks like an ‘ _you good?_ ’. yukhei nods, smiling a bit. he good. hopefully.

mark’s head shoots around the moment he catches yukhei looking away and when he sees kunhang he visibly deflates.

“ _mark_.” yukhei’s tone is quite the opposite of customer friendliness but he couldn’t care less right now. he’s uncomfortable, especially with mark’s friends observing their conversation. “i don’t have all day.”

it’s a lie, he does have all day. it’s not like anyone seems to be coming in very soon, apart from the couple that’s busy devouring a chocolate milkshake and sharing a smacking kiss every now and then. yukhei loves heterosexuals.

“i- i know! um. i know. sorry, uh-”

gosh. he’s kind of cute. yukhei rolls his eyes.

mark lee is somewhat of a nerd, but a cool one. he has a bunch of friends, none of which yukhei really knows, except renjun, since he’s their only mutual friend. he’s the school’s news anchor, which is kind of funny to yukhei, considering how much mark sucks at speaking like a normal human being.

he’s hilarious, though, especially comparing to his partner lee donghyuck – yukhei’s never been a fan of dad jokes, mostly because his admittedly limited knowledge of The Art Of Korean Puns makes it difficult to follow. and mark. mark’s just mark.

he’s a whole weirdo, obviously, but he makes fart jokes and laughs at his own bits so hard they had to carry him out of recording once and it made yukhei’s stomach hurt from the infectious screech that is the other senior’s laugh.

mark is also the one who accidentally told the whole school he has a crush on yukhei. hence the more than awkward situation.

“i don’t actually wanna order anything,” the younger admits and pushes his silver glasses up a bit. yukhei scoffs and it makes him feel a bit mean. “that’s just great then.”

he shoots a look at jeno and tall junior and catches them quickly looking somewhere else. he frowns.

“um. actually, i wanted to- to apologize. for being creepy n stuff.”

“‘creepy n stuff’.”

“you know. telling the entire student body how i have the hots for you. n stuff.”

yukhei feels a giggle bubbling up in his throat and he doesn’t stop himself. mark really is cute. an idiot. but cute.

it seems to take the other by surprise, judging by the way his (so so small) mouth just drops open and stays like that. yukhei wonders what kissing mark would be like. his lips really are small and yukhei’s really are not.

“i’m not mad.”

and he isn’t. he’s confused and awfully embarrassed because unlike people like mark or lee donghyuck, yukhei isn’t quite as fond of attention and now the entire school knows about his existence. but no, he is not mad.

mark relaxes a bit and he even tries to smile again. yukhei smiles too. what has he to lose?

“i’m very happy about that. you not hating me, that is. you don’t, right?”

yukhei shifts on his feet, eyes shooting to kunhang for a second. he’s still busy with doing whatever it is he’s doing on the ice cream machine. the entry bell chimes. yukhei recognizes the new customer as kim yerim from his english class. she’s also best friends with na jaemin, the creator of SM high’s very own Gossip Girl. he turns back to mark.

“not mad, don’t hate you, but you gotta leave.”

with haste, he scribbles his number down on the cup he’d gotten out before, fills it to the brim with ice, and hands it over to the stunned boy.

“text me so you can get to know me first and actually have a reason to like me. i hope you’re not a dry texter.”

mark lee beams at him. yukhei’s heart does a thing. it shouldn’t be legal being that damn cute.

“i’m actually quite the wet texter, so i’ve been told. cheerio!”

with that and a wink, he’s out the door and yukhei doesn’t know if he should regret having done that.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elfjungwoo)


End file.
